Worlds Collide
by xshotforthesky
Summary: Based on the Dead By April album. Follow the story of several superstars, in which their worlds collide. Will things go to plan? Or will they get ruined?
1. Crying Over You

**Hey guys, so I have a new story - Yay!  
** **This is the first chapter, it's called 'Crying Over You'.  
Italics are lyrics.** _ ****_

 _Have you ever been in love before?  
Have you ever made mistakes?  
Like when you feel invincible but you really should be careful  
And don't forget your heart is on the line  
There's a price to pay and stakes are high  
Remember to be careful_

Finn Balor had no rational explanation for what he was thinking, he was standing with Sami Zayn in the corridor behind the scenes of the WWE ring. The Irish wrestler has spilled his secret, he was in love. At first, Finn refused to name the girl. No doubt Sami would get that information out of him, as Sami was just that good. "Tell me, have you ever been in love before?" Finn asked.

Taken aback, Sami Zayn simply shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, Finn?" Sami queried. It was tough to answer, so he was carefully considering his response. The Canadian breathed out, wanting to help his friend out. "Love is complicated, especially if you make mistakes." Sami answered.

Frowning, Balor pressed his hand against the wall. "Have you ever made mistakes?" Finn wondered.

Now it was Sami's turn to frown. "Loads." He replied. Running his fingers through his hair, Sami was trying to figure out the best example. "Like missing your chance to tell someone the truth, I made the mistake of doing that." Sami confessed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Finn apologized. Taking in a breath, Finn knew that he wasn't prepared to let an opportunity slip by. This time, he was ready to confess what his heart felt. "So, should I tell her? I mean I'm not sure whether I will get rejected." Finn said.

"You have to say something, or you will never know." Sami responded. Touching Finn's shoulder, he had a little smile finally crack out of his lips. "Listen Finn, you need to be careful. Your friendship may not be the same." Sami warned.

Nodding his head once, Finn Balor dreaded the thought of that happening. "My heart is on the line, and I will pay the price whatever the outcome Sami." Finn explained. He was willing to sacrifice what he already had, but still Finn was nervous about coming clean. "I will be careful." Finn promised.

Sami accepted those words, he could trust Finn Balor to stick to his promises. "Great, now go get her tiger!" Sami commented. Briefly clapping Finn's back, it was an indication of good luck. Folding his arms across his chest, the Canadian native kept a smile on his lips.

Finn held up his crossed fingers, praying that this would go well. "Thanks man." Finn said. There was no need to compose himself, he already had the confidence to do this. Leaving Sami alone in that area, the Irish native took some swift steps. Only a few seconds later, he froze when he saw a very familiar figure lurking nearby.

 _Watch your step_  
 _Take it slow_  
 _Because you never know_  
 _If love hurts_  
 _Watch your back_  
 _Tread carefully_  
 _Follow your heart but think twice_  
 _'Cause love hurts_

Alexa Bliss slightly twisted on her feet, a smirk on her lips. "Watch your step, Balor." Alexa advised. The women's championship was placed on her right shoulder, wearing it proudly. "Love hurts you know." She pointed out.

Finn groaned in response, he didn't fancy dealing with this right now. But it was apparent that he would have to do something, as Alexa wouldn't go that easily. "You would know, since you broke my heart Alexa." Finn replied. It was painful reliving what Alexa had done, she had cheated on Finn and did not regret a thing. "I'm thinking twice since you cheated on me." He added. Folding his arms across his chest, Balor sighed in defeat. "I hope that Murphy doesn't treat you the way you treated me – And when that does happen, you will know that love hurts." Finn prayed.

Scoffing, Alexa stepped even closer to Finn. The look in her eyes was pure hatred. "That will never happen, he loves me!" Alexa declared. Flicking her hair back, the female planned on wasting no more time with the superstar. Walking away, Alexa maintained the smirk on her lips. After all, she was the women's champion of RAW so there was no reason for her to feel down.

 _Everything felt so right_  
 _Now I just want my revenge_  
 _I'm telling myself that I'm not crying over you_  
 _Everything felt so good_  
 _Never thought you could pretend_  
 _I'm telling myself that I'm not crying over you_

Finn was tempted to punch the wall, because everything had felt right. That was until his ex-girlfriend had to come back and ruin him again. Finn did want revenge, and there was only one way to do it. He wanted to get Alexa back for her infidelity, and he was very much looking forward to it. "It's alright, I'm not crying over you Alexa!" He yelled.

Alexa Bliss certainly heard the yelling, so she stopped walking. "Good!" Alexa screamed. Harshly turning to see down the corridor, Finn was standing a lot closer than she thought. "I'm not crying over you either, Finn!" She bit back.

"You pretended to love me!" Finn screamed. His anger almost got the better of him, which he didn't want to do. Swallowing his pride, Balor took off to go down a hidden area, he wasn't going to cry over her – he had already done that once. Never again, would Finn cry over someone so cruel.

 _I'm not crying over you_  
 _I'm not crying over you_  
 _I'm not crying over you_

 _It's a constant battle_  
 _Between beginnings and endings_  
 _Yes, love hurts_  
 _Like the blood inside my heart_  
 _Is pumping on and on_  
 _I'll keep on fighting till the day I die_

Becky Lynch had come past Finn, they were just passing each other. However, Becky felt a bad vibe coming from Finn's direction. Stopping in her tracks, the Lass Kicker pivoted. "Hey, are you OK there Finn?" Becky checked.

Finally! Someone who treated him with respect. Finn smiled, aiming to move on from his horrid encounter with Alexa. Facing Becky, Balor slightly tilted his head. "Oh, just feel like I'm in a losing battle Becky." Finn answered.

Becky was a bit confused, so she came closer to Finn – her mentor, her best friend. "I know you by now, come on." Becky noted. She was inches apart from him, the heat bouncing off each other. "You saw Alexa, didn't you?" Becky guessed. Becky knew what went on, and she honestly couldn't blame Finn for feeling angry. But it was time for him to get over it, Alexa had moved on so quickly. When she noticed Finn hanging his head in shame, Becky tutted. "Finn Balor, forget about Alexa Bliss." Becky spoke.

"I wish I could." Finn stated. Lifting his head up, the male superstar did his best to regain his bit of confidence. "Alexa broke me, that was the day I discovered that love does hurt." Finn continued. As soon as Becky had placed a hand on his heart, he closed his eyes. "I will keep proving her wrong, I just need to find the one." He vowed.

Becky now smiled, that was the Finn she knew. "Exactly, and Alexa will get jealous the moment you have someone." Becky agreed. Feeling Finn's heartbeat, the orange haired female picked upon the speed. "Whoever has your heart will be lucky." She commented.

Placing his hand on top of hers, it was now or never. "I found her, Becky." Finn admitted.

 _Everything felt so right_  
 _Now I just want my revenge_  
 _I'm telling myself that I'm not crying over you_  
 _Everything felt so good_  
 _Never thought you could pretend_  
 _I'm telling myself that I'm not crying over you_

 _I'm not crying over you_  
 _I'm not crying over you_  
 _I'm not crying over you_

Before Becky had an opportunity to speak, a small female came into view. Rolling her eyes, Becky stamped her foot and faced the new figure. Alexa Bliss, yet again getting in the way. "Really?" Becky quizzed. Finn had only just recently dealt with her; did she want some more? "There is no need for you to interrupt, Little Miss Bliss." Becky said.

Alexa shrugged her shoulders, seemingly proud of herself. "I don't care, you aren't a champion like me." Alexa stated. Turning to Finn yet again, she tutted. "Moving on, are you?" She challenged.

"So, what if he is?" Becky challenged back. Her hand slipped away from Balor's chest, almost ready to swing a punch. Holding back, the Lass Kicker released three breaths. "Maybe if you didn't run off with another man, Finn wouldn't hate you like this." Becky added.

Frowning, Alexa slapped Becky on the face. "Stay out of this!" Alexa threatened. She was face to face with Becky, the height difference not bothering Alexa at all. "No one asked for your opinion, Becky. So, shut up before I put you down!" Alexa warned.

Finn could no longer keep quiet; the situation was getting out of control. Pushing past Alexa, the Irish male placed his hand on either side of Becky's face. "I have." Finn spoke quietly. Refusing to hold back, he pressed a loving kiss on Becky's lips. It didn't matter if Alexa watched this moment, this was the best revenge he could do right now.

Becky didn't expect this, she believed that nothing could ever happen between them. Mixed feelings raced around her head, her heart was pleading for more. She made the decision to listen to her heart, feeling like it was the right thing to do. Becky was already kissing Finn back, her feelings now clear.

Alexa appeared to be shocked, but her feet didn't move away. It all made sense, Finn had fallen in love once again. Clutching the title in her hand, the small wrestler spotted the kissing couple pull apart. "You wicked man!" Alexa cursed. Pointing her finger at Finn, she became angry and wanted to get back at him for that.

Finn brought Becky into his arms, holding her in his arms. "Not wicked, just getting even." Finn reasoned. For the first time ever, Finn had a smirk aimed at Alexa Bliss. "I'm not crying over you, like I said before." He confirmed.

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh_  
 _I knew it was too good to be true_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh_  
 _But I am not crying over you_  
 _Whoa oh, whoa oh_  
 _Bittersweet I know, it's over now_  
 _And I'm not crying over you_  
 _(Crying over you)_

 _Oh no_  
 _Oh no_  
 _Oh oh yeah_

Alexa had nothing more to say, she had seen and heard enough. Turning away from the two Irish people, Alexa stormed off. "This isn't over yet, Balor!" Alexa screamed out.

Becky stared up at Finn, knowing how to feel. "I didn't think you had that in you." Becky admitted. It did surprise her, and she was proud of Finn for standing up to Alexa. This was a huge step, and Becky would support him one hundred percent. "Nice one." She added.

Finn matched Becky's gaze, feeling a bit better than earlier. "Something had to be said, I'm done with crying over her." Finn reasoned. Lying his forehead against Becky's, this time Finn was strong. "It's over now with Alexa, she wasn't the woman for me." He promised.

Those words pleased Becky, she hadn't seen Finn happy in a long time. "It sounds like you have moved on, which is what you wanted." Becky said. This connection was becoming stronger, and Becky began questioning herself if she had fallen in love. Keeping her arms around his waist, Becky had some more questions to ask.

 _Have you ever been in love before?  
Have you ever made mistakes?  
Like when you feel invincible, oh oh_

 _Remember to be careful_

"Have you ever been in love before?" Becky wondered.

Finn not long ago asked Sami Zayn that question, this time Finn had an answer. "I am in love, and I am not making the mistake of letting you go." Finn answered. Moving his forehead back, their eyes met. "I hope that you know I'll always love you Becky Lynch, nothing is going to change my mind." He confessed. Finally, it was off his chest.

Becky couldn't help herself, her smile was stuck on her face. "All this time, and I never figured it out Finn." She spoke. Sighing softly, the Lass Kicker wanted to make this official. "Then there is one thing that you need to ask me, and I will be honest with you." Becky insisted.

 _Everything felt so right  
Now I just want my revenge  
I'm telling myself that I'm not crying over you (crying over you)  
Everything felt so good  
Never thought you could pretend  
I'm telling myself that I'm not crying over you_

 _I'm not crying over you_  
 _I'm not crying over you_  
 _I'm not crying over you_

Honesty was the next thing to do, Finn couldn't lie to her anymore. He was going to find out if he was going to get rejected, but he knew what the response was going to be. "Becky, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Finn requested. That was it now, there was no going back. Screwing his eyes shut, Finn allowed his senses to take over. Mainly, Finn was worried about the reply. But that fear soon faded away, as he felt a set of lips go against his.

"Yes." Becky accepted. When Finn did open his eyes, Becky giggled. "You didn't need to close those pretty eyes of yours, I'm not intending on hurting you." She explained. How could Becky hurt Finn? It was against her nature, Finn had helped her to learn wrestling. "This is the best revenge against Alexa." Becky admitted.

Finn kissed Becky once more, picturing Alexa's face the moment they first kissed. "Indeed, and it felt so good." Finn agreed. Taking her hand in his, the superstar ended up by her side. "Since we are now an item, we can get out of here and watch something on Netflix." He offered.

"I'm down for that!" Becky cheered. She started to skip down the corridor, bringing Finn with her. She didn't mind if he wasn't skipping, all that mattered was that he was open with her about how he felt and was glad he acted upon it. Becky was happy, and pretty much forgot about Alexa slapping her in the face.

Finn didn't skip, he just walked behind Becky. He learnt a big lesson today, he really had moved on. It was obvious that he made the right choice – What could go wrong?

 **So that's one chapter done, more will come soon.  
More characters will be involved, but the main ones will be Finn Balor, Becky Lynch and Alexa Bliss. Others will be mentioned:)  
For more stories and updates, give me a follow :)  
X**


	2. I Can't Breathe

**Part Two of this collection, it's called I Can't Breathe.  
This chapter focuses on Sami Zayn and Charlotte Flair.  
It is my first attempt at this pairing.**

 _I'm walking away  
You're hurt and I am to blame  
Who's right or wrong?  
It doesn't matter now anyway_

 _Sorry I fucked up_  
 _But this hurtful breakup_  
 _I cannot change who I am_

Sami Zayn knew that he had screwed up, multiple times. There was only one thing that he could do now, and that was to simply walk away in defeat. But each time he thought about it, Sami was probably going to end up not doing it – Because for some strange reason, he couldn't fight with his heart. He wanted his head to control his actions, but the heart would always win. Tapping away on his phone, the Canadian just had to do something about it. Not long after that, a female stood in front of him. Looking up, Sami put his phone away. "Hello, Charlotte." He said.

Charlotte Flair had a small smile, slightly swaying on her feet. "Sami." She greeted. Charlotte sighed softly, wondering what was going on now. "Did you want to speak to me?" Charlotte asked.

Freezing, Sami Zayn was back to battling with his heart and brain. "Yes, I did." Sami confirmed. Good start, so far. Crossing his arms, the male struggled to find the right words to be able to get his message across. Breathing out, it was now or never. "Look, I keep on hurting you and it breaks my heart to see you so damaged." He started.

Taken aback, the nature girl creased her eyebrows. "Are you breaking up with me?" Charlotte quizzed. Feeling her anxiety rising, she tried her best not to show it. But it got harder, because she knew how she really felt about him. "You don't have to do this, Sami. Please, I can't bear to think about this again." She pleaded.

This was normal for Charlotte Flair, Sami knew that. "I think you need to accept it, I mean it this time." Sami insisted. Those words weren't easy to say, but it was the reaction that Sami was dreading. Unfolding his arms, the wrestler touched Charlotte's shoulders. "I really am sorry, Charlotte." He whispered. Pressing a simple kiss to her forehead, Sami struggled to keep it all together. "I can't change the fact that I keep doing this, I wish there was a way for me to stop it. But I know that I can't change." Sami explained.

 _Uh oh the skies are red_  
 _Better run, better run, gonna end up dead_  
 _Dead and gone (dead and gone), dead and gone_  
 _Uh oh the skies are red_  
 _Gotta make, gotta make this right, if it's not too late_  
 _Too little, too late_  
 _Woah oh_

Charlotte began shaking, and this time she couldn't help herself. Clutching his arms, the female let out a small cry. "Yes, you can change, you just won't!" Charlotte whined. Gripping the material on Sami's shirt, she refused to let go of him. He was worth fighting for, no matter what anyone else thought. "You are very important to me, you show me love and affection. I can't lose that feeling, Sami!" She screamed.

Sami started to cringe, he was starting to regret doing it this way. "It's all my fault, I'm the one who should be protecting you." Sami said. His eyes began to fill with water, he didn't want to show her how he was feeling inside. "Charlotte, I'm a terrible boyfriend. You deserve so much better than me, because you deserve the best." He confessed.

Once more, Charlotte was suffering from a breakdown. "This relationship can't be dead, not right now." She whimpered. Sinking down to her knees, she felt Sami come down to the floor with her. "Don't say it's too late." Charlotte whispered.

Spreading his legs apart, Sami guided Charlotte to his arms, head landing against his chest. For him, it was a little too late. This had gone too far, the pain that he was causing her. "Still, I am no good for you." Sami said.

Holding on to his arm, the female continued to sob. "Sami, you have been amazing. You are the reason that I have been so happy, no one has ever made me feel like that before." Charlotte vowed. She never doubted his love for a moment, this sudden twist of fate made her scared. Was there something wrong with her? Charlotte believed that, it was all her. "Is it me? Am I the one who screwed this up?" Charlotte questioned.

 _I wanna say that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
I wanna tell you I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made  
And I hope it's not too little, not too late  
Cause I can't breathe, woah oh, I can't breathe_

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe_

Moving his legs together to keep Charlotte there, Sami Zayn screwed his eyes shut. "No." He answered. Sami had to listen to his heart now, there was no way that he could end it. "I can't end it, not right now." Sami decided. He proceeded to cry, feeling guilty. This should never have happened, but it was too late to take it back. "Charlotte, I do love you." Sami promised.

"Then why did you just end it?" Charlotte queried. It made no sense to her anymore, her heart had just shattered and now he was back tracking. Shaking her head, the superstar couldn't bring herself to trust Sami Zayn. "You can't play with my emotions like that, Sami!" She screamed.

He deserved to be yelled at, he even knew that he deserved to get punched. "No, I can't play with your emotions like that." Sami agreed. That was his biggest mistake, Sami could not make another mistake again. "Give me another chance, please." He begged. Tightening his grip, Sami was now the one to not give up.

Charlotte felt angry, she couldn't believe him. For some reason, she couldn't move out of his arms. "Another chance?" Charlotte hissed. Breathing out harshly three times, she wasn't sure of what to do next. But then it hit her, what if it was her anger that made her unlikeable? Biting her lower lip, Charlotte needed to calm herself down. "Do you deserve it?" She asked.

"It's your decision." Sami replied. Kissing her cheek, he was praying for a miracle to happen. "I hope you believe in chances, Charlotte." He breathed. That was going to be his case, he would understand if she didn't want to give him the chance to make it right. "I would always give you the chance. No matter how many times I have to." Sami reasoned.

 _Who's right or wrong?_  
 _What does it matter now anyway?_

 _Sorry I fucked up_  
 _But this hurtful breakup_  
 _I cannot change_

Charlotte carefully considered her answer, it was the right thing to do. In her head, the nature girl thought about all the good times. There had been no bad times, because Sami was not that kind of person. However, he did try and break up with her and then retract it. Charlotte did not plan to change her opinion, but it left her with no choice. "What you did was wrong, and I do not know if I want to forgive you." Charlotte admitted.

That broke Sami's heart, now he knew how she felt before. Still his arms remained around her, not letting her go. "I wouldn't forgive me either." Sami spoke. Staring up at the ceiling, he wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. "Charlotte, I know how much of an idiot I was by wanting to call it a day." The Canadian started.

The American sweetheart decided to listen, praying that he would change her mind.

 _Uh oh the skies are red_  
 _Gotta make this right, gonna end up dead_  
 _Dead and gone, woah oh (dead and gone)_

"You have no idea how wrong I was, and I wish I could take it back." Sami continued. He made eye contact with her, noticing how her eyes were bloodshot. The makeup was smudged, her true beauty trying to come through. "I'll do anything to make you happy, I would love to see you smiling all the time." He begged. Moving a strand of her blood hair away, Sami held her hand that had made its way up. "This relationship is not dead, there is so much more that we can do. I love you so much, Charlotte Flair." Sami quietly concluded.

Looking down at their hands, Charlotte breathed softly. It wasn't time to let go, it was time to fight. "We have good memories, everything that we have done, Sami." Charlotte spoke. Closing her eyes, she could picture one memory that never left her. "I remember when we first kissed, it was in this corridor." She pointed out. Smiling, her eyebrows lifted. "It was sweet, and you held me tight. All you told me was that you had always fancied me, and that you didn't wish to keep it quiet." Charlotte explained.

Sami Zayn now smiled, he could remember that so clearly. "I am glad that I told you, there was no way that keeping it a secret was doing me any good." Sami confessed. Chuckling, the male had no regrets about the way he did it. "When I first kissed you, I finally felt on top of the world. I even smacked my head against the wall when I tried to hide myself." Sami observed.

Charlotte giggled, gently tapping his face. "There was no need to hide in the end, you have me and that is that." She commented. Her hand remained still, his skin so soft. "So, are we going to make this all work?" Charlotte quizzed.

 _I wanna say that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused_  
 _I wanna tell you I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made_  
 _And I hope it's not too little, not too late_  
 _Cause I can't breathe, woah oh, I can't breathe_

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe_

 _Woah, oh oh, woah oh, woah oh_  
 _Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh_  
 _Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh_

At least Charlotte had forgiven him, which is what Sami Zayn assumed. "For you, I want to do anything possible." Sami said. Taking her hand from his face, the Canadian native felt better than ever before. "I want to say that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused, I want to tell you I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made." He added.

"This is your chance, Sami." Charlotte indicated.

Breathing out, Sami couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm not going to let you go. And I hope it's not too late, because you are the best thing in my life right now." He reasoned.

Sitting up slightly, the female kissed his lips the once. "It's not too late, I will always love you for who you are." Charlotte explained. Resting her forehead against Sami's, her smile finally made an appearance. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to breathe." She summarized.

 _I wanna say that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
I wanna tell you I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made  
And I hope it's not too little, not too late  
Cause I can't breathe, woah oh, I can't breathe_

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe_  
 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe_

 _Woah, oh oh, woah oh, woah oh_  
 _Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh_  
 _Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh_

Sami Zayn touched her face, stroking her skin tenderly. "I promise you, I won't pull a stunt like that again." He swore. Finally, Sami could breathe again. This taught him a big lesson, Sami had to listen to his heart instead of his brain. If there was a problem, then he needed to fix it instead of admitting defeat. "Thank God you are still with me, because I know that I would not breathe again if I did let you go Charlotte." Sami stated.

"Well I'm not losing you." Charlotte whispered softly. Her eyes were focused on his, feeling calm. "I love you." She whispered again.

Sami saw Charlotte's eyes, they were beautiful. He could stare at them all day, but that would just be stupid. "I love you to, and I'm always going to be here." Sami promised. Sealing the promise with a kiss, he was happy to feel her return the feeling. Their kiss was meaningful, no sign of hatred anymore.

 **There will be another couple (Alexa Bliss and Murphy).  
For more updates, follow my page:)  
X**


	3. Playing With Fire

**Part Three! This one is called Playing With Fire.  
It is based on Murphy and Alexa, but I have included the other characters as well.  
Enjoy.**

 _Here I am once again  
Another lesson learned  
The bridges that I burned  
As my lungs fill up with smoke  
I'm starting to suffocate  
Fighting to stay awake_

Alexa Bliss walked down the corridor, focusing on her title. She told herself countless times that she did really deserve this, because the female worked so hard to get to where she was. Stroking the middle part of the belt, Alexa chuckled to herself. "No one can touch this." Alexa whispered to herself. Lifting her head up, the champion stopped as she caught sight of Murphy coming her way. "Murphy, what have you been doing?" Alexa wondered.

Stopping opposite her, Murphy smiled a bit. "Not much to be honest." Murphy replied. He knew what Alexa had done to be with him, but Murphy had a hint of regret in his head. Breathing out, the male crossed his arms against his chest. "I can sense that you bumped into your ex." He said.

Shrugging her shoulders, Alexa Bliss positioned the title on to her other shoulder. "Yes." She confirmed. Rolling her eyes, she hated having to discuss Finn Balor. "Not that it matters now, because he finally took the hint and moved on." Alexa commented. The image of Finn kissing Becky Lynch still lingered in her head, as if the couple were ghosts.

"Alexa, that is what you wanted." Murphy pointed out. Glancing at the title, the NXT star was so sure that the power was taking over his girlfriend. "But it's clear to me that you are not over him, as you keep on talking about him." He explained.

Staring at Murphy, Alexa Bliss was almost ready to lash out. "You're wrong, I am over Finn Balor." Alexa insisted. Standing close to her boyfriend, she touched his left arm. "And that is because I have you, I love you Murphy." She reasoned.

Glancing at the contact made, the male slightly shook his head. "If that is the case, then how come you got angry when he kissed Becky?" Murphy challenged.

"How did you know about that?" Alexa questioned. She never spotted Murphy hiding away, it freaked her out. "I never saw you!" She noted.

"I was hidden around the corner, Alexa." Murphy explained. Sighing, the superstar remembered the entire conversation that occurred. Pulling his arm back a bit, he needed to get through to Alexa quickly. "You are playing with fire, and it will not end well if you continue behaving this way." Murphy added. Taking two steps back, he didn't want to go this far at all. "I can't be with you, if you are set on hurting someone that you already broke." He concluded.

Little Miss Bliss creased her eyebrows, clutching her title. "Oh my God." She whispered. Maybe those words were a lesson, how could she keep a relationship if all Alexa wanted was to hurt people? It was as if she was the problem in all of it, the cheating and the lying. "I feel like I'm losing everyone." Alexa admitted. Sinking down to her knees, the champion heard herself tremble.

 _I'm at the end of the road_  
 _Look myself in the mirror_  
 _It's over, I regret what I've done_  
 _I know it's my fault_  
 _Been playing with fire_  
 _I can feel it burning my skin_

Murphy had never seen this before, it was new to him. Stepping closer to the fragile female, he crouched down in front of her. "Do you know what you have done, Alexa?" Murphy checked. Murphy didn't feel like he had a choice, he had to show her some tough love. "Come on, you know that you should have just left it alone." He observed.

Alexa sat down properly on the floor, crossing her legs. "I regret it." Alexa confessed. Looking down at her title, she tossed it to one side. Clutching the side of her head, the female started to feel hot. Tears began to stream down her face, falling uncontrollably. "This is my fault!" She cursed.

Murphy finally sat down, observing what was happening. "I think you know what you need to do next, and that is to undo the damage." He calmly said. Reaching his hand out, the superstar carefully stroked her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Alexa, no matter what you say – I will always love you, but I just refuse to see you so bitter." Murphy promised.

"I have been playing with fire, and now I can feel the flames burn inside." Alexa accepted. Placing her hands in her lap, Alexa Bliss blinked back some more tears. It felt impossible, but somehow, she had to do it. "Would Finn forgive me, Murphy?" Alexa asked.

The NXT star couldn't say for definite, but he could picture what could happen. "Probably not, because you did cheat on him with me." Murphy answered. Standing up, he held his hand out to her. "You will find out, when you speak to Finn Balor about it." He insisted.

Alexa immediately took his hand, and she found herself being pulled up gently. "Alright, we should go and search for him." Alexa agreed. Wiping a fresh tear from under her eye, the champion sniffled as she spotted her title on the floor nearby. "I'll go and pick the title up, I'm not a great champion if I leave it there." She stated. Walking away, Little Miss Bliss hunched down and picked up her title. Murphy had now joined her, she took his hand. "You won't leave me, will you?" Alexa checked.

"Not like this." Murphy confirmed. Accepting her hand, the male superstar guided her down the corridor to find the Irish superstar. "I'll be by your side, I promise." He vowed.

 _Here I am once again_  
 _Another lesson learned_  
 _The bridges that I burnt_  
 _Such a powerful force_  
 _I've been playing with fire_  
 _I can feel it burning in my skin_

Finn Balor and Becky Lynch had almost reached the exit of the arena, they had picked up their bags. They strolled hand in hand, giggling along the way. Just as Finn pressed his hand on the door, he could hear footsteps close to them. Turning his head, he noticed that it was Alexa Bliss and Murphy. "What do they want?" Finn wondered.

Creasing her eyebrows, Becky looked in Finn's direction. Widening her eyes, the Lass Kicker was shocked to see Alexa looking so miserable. "Finn, I think she is upset." Becky reported. As she could see Alexa and Murphy better, it had confirmed Becky's suspicion. "What is going on?" Becky asked.

Murphy breathed out, stroking Alexa's hand. "OK, Alexa has something to say to you both." Murphy began.

Alexa gave a single nod of her head, it was now or never. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry, for reacting so badly to your news." She started. Knowing it was going to get harder, the champion gently bit her lip. "Finn, I am sorry because I am the one that hurt you. It may be too late to be forgiven, but I just hope that this apology is the start of something." Alexa added.

Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to believe her anymore, because of all the lies she made. Crossing his arms, the Irish wrestler briefly stared up at the ceiling. "You did hurt me, you hurt me really bad." Finn spoke. His eyes now focused on the blonde female, Finn had previously confessed his feelings many times. It was no use repeating himself. "Give me a reason to believe you, Alexa." He challenged.

"Murphy made me see some sense." Alexa answered. Releasing a whimper, the Five Feet of Fury started to relive the moment that her boyfriend confront her. "And I know that he is right, we shouldn't be at each other Finn." She explained.

Becky hooked her arm through Finn Balor's arm, softening up a bit. "We should give her a chance to prove herself one more time, Finn." Becky suggested. It didn't seem easy to say, because Becky knew what Alexa did in the first place. The moment Balor looked at her, Becky bit her lower lip. "Maybe she can do it this time, as Murphy figured it out." She pointed out.

"No more playing with fire, it's a waste of time." Alexa said. She was hopeful for a fresh start, but all she wanted was to be on good terms. "I would like to be your friend again, because you are a good man." She confessed.

"Finn, I know I am also to blame for this…" Murphy began. He couldn't turn back time, but he could say something to maybe help a bit. "But I want you to know that we are both happy that you found love, it is a wonderful feeling." Murphy finished.

Finn Balor sighed, holding out his hand to Murphy. "Thank you, for coming to me and doing the decent thing." He responded. As Murphy shook the hand of the Irish man, a smile now appeared on his lips. "It is worth trying as friends, but don't mess this up." Finn said.

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief, a smile forming on her lips. "This time, Murphy and I will be civil." Alexa swore. Looking at her boyfriend, she felt better and was glad to have listened to Murphy. "It was easier than I thought." She admitted.

 _I'm at the end of the road_  
 _Look myself in the mirror_  
 _It's over, I regret what I've done_  
 _I know it's my fault_  
 _Been playing with fire_  
 _I can feel it burning my skin_

Becky was glad that this feud was over, this could now be left behind. Glancing up at Finn, she had a smile across her face. "Are you OK now?" Becky wondered.

Finn sighed. "I'm fine, at least I got an apology." Finn answered. Keeping a hold of Becky's hand, his thumb gently stroked her skin. "No point in remembering all the negative things, we should all be looking forward to more positive times." He pointed out.

Murphy gave a single nod of the head, his arm going around Alexa Bliss. "Anyway, Alexa and I will leave you in peace." Murphy said. Feeling Alexa's fingers lace through his, the NXT star relaxed his muscles. "I guess we will see you around soon, Finn and Becky." He prayed.

"Definitely." Becky vowed. Sniffing the air for a moment, the Lass Kicker creased her eyebrows as she looked around the room. "Can anyone else smell burning?" She queried.

Alexa creased her eyebrows as well, concerned. "Burning?" She repeated. Checking behind the group, her eyes widened as soon as the fire alarm blared. "Fire!" Alexa realized.

"Get out of here!" Murphy commanded. He pushed his girlfriend closer to the door, hoping that she would get herself out the doors. As Alexa made a quick exit, the male glanced at Finn and Becky. "Is there anyone else left in the building?" Murphy questioned.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, but then he remembered. "Damn it, Sami is still here!" Finn confessed. He looked at Becky Lynch, eyes widening in fear. "Becky, you go with Alexa whilst me and Murphy check if Sami is still around." He instructed.

Shaking her head, Becky now widened her eyes in response. "Don't be stupid, you run from a fire – You don't run towards it." She explained.

"Just do as I say, please." Finn pleaded. Planting a quick kiss to her cheek, he started to run further into the corridor. "I won't be long!" He promised.

Murphy was stunned, but he soon followed Finn Balor down the corridor. This was probably going to be a stupid idea, but he wasn't going to let Finn go alone.

Alexa took Becky's arm, and the girls shot out of the nearest door. Their men were attempting to be heroes, but would they succeed?

 _(Burning my skin)_  
 _(Burning my skin)_  
 _(Burning my skin)_  
 _(Burning my skin)_  
 _(Burning my skin)_

 _Been playing with fire_  
 _I regret what I've done, what I've done_  
 _Been playing with fire_  
 _And I know it's my fault, it's my fault_

Sami Zayn and Charlotte Flair had heard the fire alarm as well, they were running down the corridor to find an escape route. They held hands, scared to split. Sami was slightly leading the way, all he could think about was keeping Charlotte safe. "This place is like a maze." He mumbled. Skidding to a halt, the Canadian quickly scanned the area. "Which way do we go?" Sami asked.

"I don't know." Charlotte panicked. Looking behind them, the nature girl could see a flicker of orange hurtling towards them. "But we are near the fire, Sami!" She pointed out.

Sami didn't look back, he could feel a wave of heat coming from behind them. Not wasting more time, he pulled Charlotte with him further into the corridor. He just had to keep on guessing, which may result in him or her ending up dead. Either way, the male just had to try. "We'll make it, Charlotte." Sami swore. He had to make sure that his girlfriend was distracted, but that would probably be impossible.

"Sami!" A familiar voice called out. Sami knew straightaway who it was, he looked around as he stopped once more. "Sami, where are you?" The voice asked.

"Finn!" Sami shouted.

Charlotte was shocked, she had no idea that they weren't alone in the building. "Finn, where are you?" She asked. Clutching Sami's hand, she could hear cackling. Also, the corridor began to fill with smoke. Covering her mouth and nose, the female didn't feel positive anymore.

"Hang on, we're coming!" Another voiced called.

"Murphy?" Sami queried. Waving his hand through the smoke, the Canadian native could see two figures running towards himself and Charlotte. He was right, it was Finn Balor and Murphy. They stopped close by, refusing to stay still for a moment. "Come on, let's go!" Sami insisted.

The group started to flee from the roaring fire, but the smoke was beginning to get heavy. They didn't know how the fire started, but Murphy and Finn each felt an emotional fire come over them previously. "Almost there!" Murphy cheered.

 _I'm at the end of the road_  
 _Look myself in the mirror_  
 _It's over, I regret what I've done_  
 _I know it's my fault_  
 _Been playing with fire_  
 _I can feel it burning my skin_  
 _(Burning my skin)_

 _(Burning my skin)_

Becky Lynch had hung up from the phone, eyes fixed on the burning building. "Fire crews are on the way, I hope everyone gets out." Becky reported. Putting her phone back in the pocket, the Irish female could feel her heart pounding countless times.

Alexa Bliss helplessly watched the scene, not seeing anyone leaving the building. "I can't see anyone, there is too much smoke." Alexa admitted. Looking away from the fire, Little Miss Bliss whimpered because she was scared that no one would get out alive. "Why did we let them go?" She quizzed.

"We need to have a bit of faith, Alexa." Becky said. Unable to tear her eyes from the fire, she hoped that Finn and Murphy would reveal themselves. Was Sami Zayn in there with Charlotte? Becky remembered that Charlotte was meeting Sami, but wasn't sure what was going on. "Come on guys." She whispered.

Sami got Charlotte through a fire door first, with himself following afterwards. Landing next to her, he choked as the smoke got trapped in his lungs. "Are you alright, Charlotte?" Sami checked.

"I think so." Charlotte replied. Coughing, she placed a hand on her chest. "How are you?" She wondered. Slowly getting to her feet, the nature girl helped her boyfriend up.

"Don't worry about me." Sami insisted. He spotted Finn and Murphy next to him, trying to clear the smoke from their lungs. "But we better move from here, I don't fancy playing with fire." Sami suggested. Grabbing Charlotte's hand once more, he took Charlotte out of the way.

Murphy straightened himself up, nudging Finn Balor who shot up straight. "Run." Murphy said. They ran together, meeting up with Alexa, Becky, Charlotte and Sami. The NXT superstar hugged Alexa, who now stopped crying. "I'm back, don't you cry." He soothed.

Alexa immediately hugged him back, shaken. "Please don't do that again." Alexa requested.

"I won't." Murphy promised.

Becky put her arms around Finn Balor, happy that he got out with everyone else. "I'm so glad that you are alright!" She exclaimed.

Finn coughed up more smoke, arms securing the Irish female. "Just coughing up smoke, but I'll deal with it." Finn replied. Kissing the side of Becky's head, the male noticed a lot of flashing lights hurtling towards them. His eyes went wide, fearing that someone was going to be in trouble.

Charlotte stared at the grouped lighting, holding on to Sami Zayn. "What do we do?" Charlotte asked. She tried to make sense of what was going on, but there was too much noise. Lifting her head up, the female focused on her boyfriend.

Sami let out more smoke from his mouth, holding Charlotte. "It'll be fine, I promise you sweetheart." He assured her. He couldn't imagine someone starting a fire deliberately, it had to be a fault circuit.

Murphy finally saw the lights, and could make out the sound of men shouting out instructions to tackle the blaze. Rubbing Alexa's back gently, the superstar did his best to calm her down. He almost played with fire, and he was certain that he would never do that again. Right now, Murphy had to make sure everyone was OK, because there seemed to be no explanation as to why someone would cause a fire. In his mind, no one in the group was capable of it.

 **The next one may be a three way character one, just like this chapter.  
For more updates and stories, follow and like:)  
X**


End file.
